Strike Up The Band
by EdwardAddict
Summary: COMPLETE What happens when our favorite mutant freaks form a rock band? Will total chaos ensue? Will the singer and the drummer fall in love? Will the world be saved? Stay tuned to find out. FAXNESS!
1. The Evil Bambi Eyes

**A/N: Yea, yea. Bad girl. I already have an unfinished story. But I just had to write this. I'll alternate. Update The Prank Wars one day, this one the next. Ok? Ok. So we're good to go. **

**Warning: Faxness ahead. Proceed with caution. Lol. I'll probably use some language not appropriate for ity bity kids. Mkay? Mmkay. This will probably end up being a bit OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. Now leave me alone!**

**Copyright thingy: I own this story plot line thing. No stealing. If you want to use my idea, ask. And maybe I'll let you. I didn't steal this from anyone else. It was an idea that David and I talked about on MSN one night. So there. MINE!**

_Strike Up The Band_

Chapter 1 - The Evil Bambi Eyes

Max's POV

Have I ever mentioned how much I despise Bambi eyes? Well, I do. The stupid, evil, adorable Bambi eyes tricked me into it. I suppose I should explain, huh? It was just yesterday...

"Max, I have a great plan!" Nudge exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked warily. She always has some weird plan to try to beat her ever present boredom.

"We should form a band! Not the kind they have at school, but like a rock band but with some different instruments. I wanna play the flugelhorn. It's just such a cool word! It's kinda like a trumpet, but way cooler!"

"Alright, Nudge, I got it."

"So can we?"

"No." That's definitely not a good idea. Six mutant freaks in a band? No thanks.

"Please?!" _Don't look! She's probably giving me the Bambi eyes! No, don't lo -too late. Aww! How cute!_

"Fine," I said grumpily. Stupid Bambi eyes work all the time. Everyone cheered with the exception of Fang and me. At least he's on my side...

"So, what instruments do you guys want to play?"I might as well get them some instruments since money isn't a problem anymore. My bank card gets more cash every week. I wonder why.

"I call the tuba!" Gazzy yelled. As if someone would fight him for it.

"Ooh, Max, can I play the flute?" Angel asked in a sweet voice. I nodded my head.

"I'll take guitar," Iggy said, trying not to let his excitement show. I wish he wouldn't. I can barely put up with one mute boy. What would I do with two Fangs?

"Drums," Fang said. Darn him and his one word sentences!

Well, what's that leave for me? I don't really have much talent. "Max, you should sing. You have a really pretty voice," Angel inputted, obviously reading my thoughts.

I blushed a deep red. I only sing when I think of a certain someone. I'm sure you all know that I'm talking about Fang here... Angel giggled. Darn her mind reading abilities!

"Aww! That's so sweet Max! I need to tell you something about F-"

"Right so. Let's go get those instruments then. Maybe some books to teach us to play. Yea. So. Let's move." I said quickly, keeping Angel from saying anything potentially embarrassing.

Fang's POV

What's up with Max acting so girly and jittery? It's like she's hyped up on coffee and estrogen. I swear, I'll never figure girls out.

We headed out of the abandoned vacation house we were staying in and walked to the local Music Doctors. So Gazzy's on tuba, Angel with flute, Iggy on guitar, Max on vocals, and Nudge with the flugelhorn. Ok. Wtf? Flugelhorn? That girl gets crazier every day.

I immediately chose the drums. I mean come on, everyone knows you have to have a hot, studly drummer. It was either Iggy or me. Easy choice. Me. Just look at me. You know I'm hot. And sweet. Oh, don't forget modest.

"Fang, I gotta tell you something about —"

"Hmm? What Max? You want me to come pick out a drum set? Ok. Be right there," I said, trying to get away from Angel. If it was bad news, I didn't want to hear it.

I walked over to where Max was standing by the drums. I picked out a random one, not really paying attention. Hey, as long as it doesn't bust, I'm fine.

The others picked out their instruments and Max got some books on how to play them. I didn't get one though. I'm cool enough to figure it out on my own.

We headed back to the house, instruments in tote. God, these things are heavy. Angel's lucky. Hers is so flippin light. So not fair.

"Well Fang, if you want a lighter instrument, you can play flute." Darn Angel. Always reading my mind.

Iggy burst out laughing. "Come on, Fang. You'd be great. And now, here's Fang the Pansy Boy here to play his manly flute!"

"Shut it Iggy," I warned. He shut up, seeing the danger behind my words. We made it to the house in about five minutes. We put our instruments up and headed to our rooms. I guess we'll start practicing tomorrow.

**A/N: I know it's short, but you'll just have to deal. I do have a life outside of fanfiction, no matter how pathetic it may be. Ha. So. Please review. PLEASE?! I'll give you brownies. Mmm brownies. You know you want them...**

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


	2. Band Practice From Helck

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I procrastinated then I got grounded. So yea. Here it is. I hope you like it. **

Chapter 2 - Band Practice From Hel-ck 

Max's POV 

Angel and Nudge woke me up at about seven in the morning by jumping on my bed. "Ma-ax! Get up! I wanna practice!" they whined in unison.

"Alright, alright. I'm up," I grumbled. Couldn't this have waited? I got out of bed and shooed them away so I could dress. After doing that, I walked to Fang's room to wake him up. I opened the door without knocking. There was Fang in the middle of his room. Nothing unusual about that. What was embarrassing though was that he was only wearing boxers and they were halfway off his hips. He must of been changing. I blushed deeply and stumbled over my apology. He shot me a look as I ran out of there.

I waited in the living room for him to come out. When he did, I was surprised to see that he wasn't giving me the death glare. What's up with that?

"Max. I really have to tell you something now. It's important," Angel said. I ushered her into the kitchen. 

"What is it?"

"Fang likes you. That's why he didn't mind you walking in on him. Which, by the way, was hilarious! He keeps replaying it in his head."

Eep! Fang likes me?! Yay! And how long have I waited for hot Fang to like me? That's right. Too long. Yay!

"He's liked you for forever too. You guys just won't let me tell you this. I've only been trying for like ever."

"Well. Thanks for finally telling me. Don't tell Fang about this. I will. Now let's go start our practice."

We joined the others in the living room. They all looked clueless as to what happened. Good.

"Kso, Let's get this thing started. Um. Ig, you and Gazzy help each other. Nudge and Angel get together." All during my directions, it didn't occur to me that that meant I was suppose to work with Fang. Crap. Geez. I hope I don't look like a fool.

"Max?" Fang asked.

"Yea?"

"I don't mind that you walked in on me. Just PLEASE knock next time." I nodded my head and looked down for fear that I might be blushing.

"So, let's start."

When we were out, Fang refused to get a book to learn how to play. The dork. So he was there randomly beating the drums and cymbals. I must admit though, he was really good. After he decided he mastered his instrument, he turned to me giving me a look that said "start singing".

I nodded, still not happy about having to sing in front of him. I opened my mouth and started to sing "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. I absolutely love that song for some reason. At the end of the song, Fang had a large smile on his face. That's a first. Well, I guess there's a first time for everything.

"Guess we're done. You go help Ig and Gazzy. I'll take Angel and Nudge." He nodded and walked off.

"Hey girls. Do you two need help?"

"Look how high I can go!" Angel said excitedly. She put the flute to her mouth, took a big breath, and blew hard. It was so shrill! Ahh!

But did the practice get any better? Nope. Iggy succeeded in hitting me in the head with his guitar, Gazzy dropped the tuba on my foot, and Nudge was...Nudge.

After a grueling day of earsplitting noise, we finally decided to quit for the day. I mean really, it was ten o'clock!

I headed upstairs to change for bed. When I finished that, I went to say goodnight to everyone. We all stacked and tapped. Goodnight hugs and kisses were exchanged.

As I was lying in my bed, I heard a knock on the door. I said "come in" expecting Angel or Nudge.

But of course, I was way off. Fang walked in, wearing only boxers. _Why is fate so cruel?! It's not fair! Why does he have to look so ho- NO! Stop thinking that, Max! It's Fang! Your best friend, you're very hot best friend...BAD MAX! Stop! I shouldn't like him like this, should I?  
_  
"Hey Max. Today was...fun. The kids are really enjoying this." I just realized how much we act like a family. I would be the mom, Fang the dad, Iggy the crazy uncle, and Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge would be our kids. The thought of Fang and I being married sent shivers down my spine. Ok, so maybe I like him. What's so wrong with that?

"Yea. I think we need a little more practice though." He smiled wryly. 

"Anyway, I just came in to say goodnight. So, goodnight." Why's he fidgeting?

Boy, did I get my answer! He leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips. Fang! Kissing me! I slowly put my arms around his neck as his encircled my waist. After what felt like an hour (maybe it was), we unwillingly pulled apart.

"Night, Max. I'll see you in the morning," he said, probably embarrassed by his bold actions.

"Night, Fang." I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "That was a great show." I blushed and looked away. Where did that come from?

He walked to the doorway. "Sweet dreams," he said softly. He smiled and left for his room. 

_Did that really happen? _

Yes, it did, Maximum. You are growing up. 

_You're back. Joy. _

The voice was silent. Thank God!

I drifted off to sleep, thinking of Fang and how this was going to change our previously delicate relationship.

**A/N: Well? Like, love, hate? Review. Yes, this is another of my humor/romance things. Sorry to break it to you, but if you don't like Faxness, you might want to stop reading this.**

**_Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love._**


	3. Another Surprise Visitor

**Disclaimer: Don't own MaxRide.**

Claimer: I do own this. 

Chapter 3 Part I - Another Surprise Visitor 

Fang's POV

I woke up to the sounds of Nudge and Angel running around and giggling. What a fun way to wake up. For the slow-witted, that was sarcasm. I lay in bed for another minute before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

I took my time, enjoying the warmth of the water as it swept over me. Unfortunately, hot water in an abandoned building doesn't last long. I was hit with a mist of icy cold. I jumped out of the shower and dried off. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I walked back to my room to dress for the day.

I was just about to drop my cover when Max burst into my room. "Max!" I said, trying to keep my towel in place.

"Oh my God! Fang, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't know! I was just putting the clothes up and I-"

"Max, it's fine. A close call, but no damage. You scarred your own eyes, not mine. Just please knock from now on." 

She nodded mutely, trying to look anywhere but my body. I smirked. Max blushed and walked back out of my room.

That's the second time in two days she's seen me nearly naked. Hmm...I wonder if she plans this. Maybe. I am that hot.

Max's POV 

Eep! The second time in two days that I've seen Fang almost completely naked. He probably thinks I plan this. Oh god! How am I suppose to fix this?

**A/N: Can't write more now. I'll finish the chapter tomorrow. Then I'll probably post on Prank Wars. Sorry this was so short.  
**


	4. Unafraid

**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to da archer and Emily. Da archer gave me the idea to have Fang sing. Emily makes a guest appearance in this chapter. The song in this chapter is called Look Up(When the Sun Stops Shining). I wrote it a week or so ago. Please don't steal it. It's mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride.**

**Claimer: I do own this story and the song included in this chapter.**

Chapter 3 Part 2 - Unafraid

Fang's POV

It had been about two months since we started playing. We've made minor adjustments along the way. Gazzy learned how to play the bass parts on tuba. I ended up doing some vocals in our songs. Weird huh? A drummer that can sing.

Max decided that we were good enough to start playing for a crowd. We headed to the local club to try to book a gig.

"Mr. Harvey, we're actually really good. Please, just give us a shot," Max begged the club owner.

"Look kid, I need popular bands. Flutes, tubas, and flugelhorns just aren't popular." Max nodded to Angel. A stony look appeared on the six year old's face.

"You are going to let us play tomorrow night. You will pay us good money," Angel said in an odd monotone.

Mr. Harvey unwillingly nodded. We left before he got his senses back.

Max gathered everyone in the living room for a "band meeting". She cleared her throat and began talking.

"Well guys. We need a band name. Something catchy, clever. Full of personality." She motioned for us to brainstorm.

One word kept bouncing around in my head. Unafraid. Short and to the point. Simple, yet meaningful. It described us. We were basically unafraid of everything. I mean, we fight werewolves. And we win!

"I was thinking that, too, Max! Maybe we could be _Nudge and the Nudgettes_. Oh! What about _The Pink Parachuters_?!" I winced at the mention of pink. There was no way in h- e- double hockey sticks that I would be in a band that called themselves _The Pink Parachuters._ The very thought of it made me shudder.

I sent Max a look that said 'No way. No fricken way. No way in hail.' She sent me a similar look of disgust. Well, at least we won't have some girly name.

"Fang, do you have any ideas?" How Max knew I had a name was unknown to me. I spoke quietly, embarrassed to be saying so much.

"I was thinking we could be Unafraid. It describes us." Yes, not exactly a Nudge-sized rant, but it's still too much for me to say.

"Yea, I see where you're going. Compared to those dinky humans, we're not afraid of anything. That could work. All in favor of Unafraid, raise your hand." Wow. Max likes it.

It was a unanimous victory. Wow. _Everyone_ likes it. I guess I'm better at making up names than I thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We were set. All of our equipment was loaded up in a rental car Angel helped us acquire. Seeing as I was the better driver out of all of us, I plopped into the driver's seat and started the car up.

"Everyone buckled up?" a worried Max asked.

She got yeses and yeas from everyone. In only seven minutes and twenty three seconds we pulled into the parking lot. Not that I was counting or anything. The others got out, Iggy, Max and I unloading the amps, instruments, and other equipment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally. All set up. We were on in two minutes. Max was drinking some honey stuff that was suppose to help her voice. I ran over and stole a swig of it. She sent me a little glare.

"What? I'm the one that has to scream. I do vocals too, you know."

"Yea, well. You, erm, ask next time," she scolded weakly. As I returned to my spot I saw Max look at the water bottle with what looked like a 'Oh my God. Fang's spit is on my bottle. It's just like kissing him' sort of look. But it could have been a 'Wow. Fang just drank after me. Hottness' look. I can't really tell.

"And now, please give a warm welcome to these new comers. Unafraid, everybody!" the announcer's voice boomed over the speakers.

I tapped my sticks, starting our first song, Look up.

Max started singing as I kept a steady beat on the cymbal.

Emily's POV (She's a random character. So don't get frazzled because you don't know who it is.)

_When the world stops turning,_

_Will you be there for me?_

_When I lay dying,_

_Will you be holding my hand?_

_Will you be my friend_

_Until the very end?_

_Won't you be the PB to my J?_

_Cause when the sun stops shining _

_And the rain starts pouring, _

_I'm gonna look up and say,_

_"I'm gonna live another day._

_I'll be okay."_

_I'll make it through, just to see you._

The lead singer, a girl about my age started singing. She had a great voice. But what really caught my attention was the cute guys in the band. The drummer and the guitarist. I would rather go after the drummer, but I saw him and the singer together before the show. They looked like a couple. Damn. All the good guys are either gay, taken, or both. Why is fate so cruel?!

The music picked up, becoming more aggressive, as did the lyrics. The drummer started to sing. Holy fragdoodle monsters! He can sing, too!

_And when the bombs start dropping _

_And people start running, _

_You'll be there for me_

_To slap the knife away._

_I'm gonna look up to the sky_

_And ask them why_

_They sent you to me._

_You're the reason I'm here today._

It felt like he was singing to me. It made me want to be there for him forever. No matter how corny that sounds, it's true.

_Cause when the sun stops shining _

_And the rain starts pouring, _

_I'm gonna look up and say,_

_"I'm gonna live another day._

_I'll be okay."_

_I'll make it through, just to see you._

The girl started up again with the chorus. As her suspended "you" hung in the air, the guitarist started up an awesome solo. My friends and I started jumping around and banging our heads. Right now, I'm not sure which is the best out of the two boys.

_"Hey put that down_

_And turn your ass around!_

_Go back to the friends who care."_

_"Hey put that down_

_And turn your ass around!_

_Get back to the friends that care."_

The vocals switched again, the boy singing this time. He put so much feeling into the song. He _had_ to be singing to someone.

_Look up! Look up!_

_Everything will be okay._

_Cause when the sun stops shining_

_And the rain starts pouring,_

_I'll be there to dance around with you._

Screaming "look up! Look up!", he continued, finally softening to a normal tone.

_Look up to another day._

_Just live and be okay._

For the final verse, just two very meaningful lines, the lead singer and the drummer sang together creating a melody so sweet it took my breath away.

They continued their set, amazing me more and more with each and every song. The guitar struck its last chord. The drummer got up and joined the lead singer.

"Thanks for coming out to hear us. If you want, you guys can come see us backstage." The boy said. Well. He offered. I ran off, quickly telling my friend Chi-Chi where I was going.

I knocked softly on the door. _Just think, two hot boys are waiting for you behind this door. The possibilities!_

A heard a little girl -probably the flute player- giggle. My guess was right. She opened the door and ushered me in.

"Um. Hi. I'm Emily. You guys were awesome! Can I get an autograph?" _And maybe the guys' phone numbers._

Fang's POV

The girl kept staring at me and Iggy. It was really starting to freak me out. Angel came over to me and whispered in my ear. "Fang, that girl wants your phone number." Ok. Forget starting to freak, I'm already there.

Nudge got a piece of paper and signed it, all the while chatting the girl's ears off. She passed the paper around to all of us.

I read what the others put before writing my own message.

_I'm so, so, so, so happy that you liked our music. Come see us again some time! - Nudge_

_Glad you liked it. - Iggy_

_You seem really sweet, Emily. Come to our next show. I'm sure we'll be playing again sometime soon. ;-) - Angel_

_Gazzy. Go tubas!_

_Hope you enjoyed the show. - Max_

I decided to keep it short and sweet.

_Fang._

Sweet, eh? I thought so, too. I handed her the paper. After a few more minutes of _lovely_ conversation, we left.

We had just gotten home when I heard a clang in the kitchen. All of us were right here. Who the hell could it be?

I motioned for the Flock to stay where they were. I walked slowly, my hands up in a Kung-Fu style.

That girl Emily was standing in the center of the kitchen, holding a piece of Iggy's stuff. Umm...

She ran past me in the direction of the others. She knocked Iggy down in a hug. She squealed and kissed his lips.

She got back up, looking very embarrassed and ran out, still clutching a pair of Iggy's boxers.

"Ig, what the heck was that about?" I asked.

"I guess being a guitarist gets you babes," he said in amazement. Why didn't any girls tackle me with hugs and kisses? Not fair.

"Fang says 'why didn't any girls tackle me with hugs and kisses? Not fair.'" Damn her mind reading powers!

Max got a weird look on her face and ran at me. We fell to the floor, her on top. She quickly covered my lips with her own. I was too busy enjoying the warmth that was Max to notice the others gawking.

We pulled apart somewhat reluctantly, both a bit bashful. Max turned to Angel.

"Angel! What did I say about controlling people without their permission?"

"But Max, you wanted it! Your mind kept saying 'I wish I could kiss him. I wish I wasn't so shy.'"

"Angel!" Max turned a beet red, clearly embarrassed. Me? I was feeling great! The girl I lo-ike. Like. The girl I like wanted to kiss me. And she did with a little help from Angel.

I went to bed that night a happy man. Er, bird boy.

**A/N: Extremely long to make up for the lack of updates. This is twice the size of what I normally write. Be grateful. **

**Let's all go 'aww!' over the Faxness. Please tell me what you think. Of the chapter and the song. I'm really iffy about how the song was. I would really appreciate some comments about that. **

**And yes, I am aware that I wrote "No way in hail" instead of "No way in hell". Where I come from (which is Hickville USA), most of the guys pronounce hell like hail. I find it very amusing. **

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


	5. Instant Fame

**A/N: Erm. Here. Sorry about the false alarm last chapter. But that person left me no other way to contact them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MaxRide.**

**Claimer: I own this, the song from the last chapter, the band names, and Emily.**

Chapter 4 - Instant Fame

Max's POV

I woke up to the sound of screaming. I jolted upright in my bed and rushed down the stairs searching for the flock. What I found was not expected at all.

Teenagers were flooding the house. Girls, boys, goths, emos, and preppy people. An extremely wide variety of fans were here. For us. I called out for the others. They were by my side almost instantly.

"Max, what's going on?" Nudge asked with big innocent eyes.

"I have no clue."

A chorus of "OH MY GOD! IT'S FANG!" was heard. I guess they liked our music. Or Fang's backside, but who doesn't? Angel giggled.

"Angel! Stop reading my mind!" I whined. The hoards of teens attacked. Some went for Iggy. Whoa. There's a dude in that group too.

A few little boys about Angel's age surrounded her. The rest of the younger kids were soon buried in fans.

The majority of the girls tackled Fang while hundreds, literally hundreds, of boys ran towards me.

"Guys! Let's go!" When the last word was out of my mouth I was thrown to the ground by the boys. One of the more confident looking ones straddled my waist and kissed me. I heard a growl. I looked up to see Fang coming toward the boys, fists raised.

_Wow. Hot boys fighting over me._

Get used to it Maximum. You are growing into a beautiful young woman. Wait a second here. The voice in my head just called me beautiful. Does anyone else see how wrong that is? Because I sure do.

Crazy boy was tossed to the ground by Angry Fang where Fang continued to pummel him with his mighty fists. He leaned down and bit the boy on the arm. Hard enough to break the skin. And that, m'dears, is why we all him Fang.

After a few more minutes of watching the one-sided fight, I stepped in between them, breaking it up. I held Fang's arms behind his back to stop him from killing the guy.

"Fang, calm down," I whispered in his ear. "Shh, it's fine. He's gone. Why'd you attack him?" The last comment just slipped out. I didn't mean to ask him that.

But alas, he kept his mouth firmly shut. I nodded to Angel who scanned his mind for me. "Max, he was mad at him for trying to steal 'his girl' from him. I didn't know you two were dating."

_Oh no, of course not. We just made out the other night for no apparent reason._

Max, that would mean you're dating. Just accept in. You love Fang. Max and Fang sitting in the gutter! Eating peanut butter and kissing each other! Ooh!

Is it just me or did the voice in my head suddenly turn into a school girl teasing me about the boy I love? Like! I meant like!

Face the facts, Maximum. You and Fang have developed feelings for each other. 

I ignored the voice. So what if it's right? I still have the right to deny everything.

"Guys! U and A now! We're outta here!" We took off into the bright blue sky. Yea, ok. Not the smartest idea when there's hundreds of people in your yard, but a bird kid's gotta do what a bird kid's gotta do.

We waited in a random park for a few hours, talking about our instant fame.

"It had to be that crazy girl Emily. She probably told everyone," Iggy said. It looked like he was still on an ego boost from her kiss.

The others nodded their agreement.

Finally, after a very long wait of six hours, we headed home to get our equipment. Loading up the band van, we high-tailed it out of there. We were on the open road.

"I guess we're on tour now," Fang said.

"Hm. Guess so. Might as well make the best of it."

Max... the voice warned.

_Shut up._

Remember, you still need to save the world.

_Shut up. I'll deal with it later. Right now, I'm happy._

**A/N: Sorry it was shortish. Hope you liked it.**

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


	6. One Step Closer

**A/N: Yes, I've gotten lazy with this. Sorry. Patch from The Prank Wars makes an appearance this chapter. (It's part of a deal I made with him.) Yes, the song in this is mine. It's called Tough Enough. **

**This is based on my experience at the concert I went to a few months ago. (Nickelback, Chevelle, Hinder, and Hoobastank.) I bonded with the other people in line and they told me about their encounter with Skittles. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MaxRide.**

**Claimer: I own this story and the song (Tough Enough). Nyah nyah! Jealous?**

Chapter 5 - One Step Closer

Patch's POV

Kso, my butt is falling off. I've been waiting in the line for thirteen hours.

See, I have floor tickets for the Unafraid concert tonight. And everyone knows that you need to get in line hours and hours before it starts. Actually, I'm the first in line. Yes, I'm burning up. Yes, my butt is numb. And yes, I'm going crazy by waiting for so long. But it will be _so_ worth it to see them preform up close.

I looked to my right, towards the second person in line. She was a girl about my age. Blonde hair with black bangs and the underneath of her hair black. Thick black eyeliner, giving her the raccoon look. Her shirt -black, of course- said "Ima Iggy girl." The back read "Because Max owns Fang and I'd rather live." I rolled on the ground laughing when I first saw the shirt.

"Hey, Emily. Psst," I called to her.

"What? We're right beside each other. You don't have to whisper-yell at me!" she whisper-yelled at me.

"Don't you whisper-yell at me!"

"I didn't!"

"Did too!" I argued back.

"Did not!

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!" This is the fight that never ends, it goes on and on my friends...

We only stopped bickering when a man, I'd say about five feet, half an inch tall, tried to skip us in line.

"Hey, man! The line's back there! I've been here for thirteen hours!" I exclaimed, with a slight whine in my voice.

"Yo, my name is Skittles! Skittles be doin' what Skittles be doin'!" Ok. Wtf?

"Well, Skittles better be bouncin'. 'Cuz I'll break bad on your ass!" Emily yelled. Wow. This girl's sharp!

Mr. Macho-Skittles-Man glanced at me and stormed off, his bald head gleaming in the sunlight.

"That's right!" I called after him. "You better run! Go burn in a lake somewhere!" I giggled at my own odd choice of words.

"Uhh, Patch? A lake is full of water. It's impossible to burn in one unless it's like an oil spill or something."

"I know. But it sounded like something you should shout at someone." She gave me a weird look and turned back to her picture of Iggy.

I grabbed my Vault and took a huge swig of it. The entire bottle was empty in under two minutes. As usual, the effects of the sugar high set in shortly. I was bouncing up and down and pinching Emily. Random sentences flew from my mouth. Such as "Blue! Oh my god! That's a squirrel! Ah! We should name him Mr. Bushytail. Haha! He looks drunk! Hahahaha! PENGUINS!! Guess what! Los pingüinos estan vineindo! RUN! UNDER THAT ROCK! HURRY!"

"Patch! Patch! PATCH!" She slapped me, making me snap out of my sugar high. Damn. "Since when do you know Spanish?"

"Well, there are certain things everyone knows in Spanish. How to count to ten, say hi, the cuss words, and of course, how to say 'the penguins are coming.'"

Before she could respond, the doors were opened and we rushed in. I ran past the shirts (I could get one later), past the drinks, even past the bathroom, which I needed to use desperately. I let security mark me and kept going. I was the first one down there. I got the best spot - right in front of the stage. Emily filed in behind me, snuggling an Iggy doll.

We waited a good thirty minutes before the set was finally ready and the lights were down. The band walked onto the stage, receiving multiple screams from fans.

The flugelhorn started, playing a long mysterious note. The guitar and tuba joined, making an eerie effect.

Fang started off the song, his voice becoming harder with each word.

_Lost and confused,_

_Battered and bruised._

_You left me alone_

_In the confines of my mind._

_It's dark and dank_

_However could I thank_

_You for this?_

My gorgeous Max, whom I once shared a kiss with, picked up from there. Am edge crept into her voice, making the impression that she was singing to someone.

_No, no. You've done enough._

_You've proven that you're tough._

_Tough enough to beat_

_A girl with no feat_

_To run away._

_Tough enough to kill _

_Those that are ill._

_Tough enough to hit _

_Those that have quit._

Gazzy came in on tuba doing one of those cool things like "bum-bum-bum-dee-da-bum-bum-do-bop!" Ok, I suck at tuba stuff, but give me a break! It still sounds really cool...

I looked over to Emily. She was jumping up and down like a bunny rabbit, screaming for Iggy. Some things she said, I would so rather not repeat. I think she's scarred me for life.

I refocused on the song, seeing that Fang joined in every few words.

_Baby, you're tough enough_

_To destroy me with words._

_Tough enough to punch _

_With your thoughts._

_Hun, you're tough enough now._

_You've beaten someone who was down._

_You've proven you're tough._

_Tough enough._

_Will it be enough?_

_You can stop that now_

_Because you're tough._

_Will it ever be enough?_

_You're so tough._

_You hit me._

_You kicked me._

_Is this enough?_

_I'm through._

The last two words were screamed by Fang, creating a dramatic emphasis. I think he's the official screamer now...

The crowd went wild, cheering like crazy. I yelled for Max. Though my buddy Emily here doesn't want to mess up the Fang-Max relationship, I'm happy to. I want Max. She is mine. I kissed her once. It was so awesome! Then Fang attacked me. He even bit my arm! I still have a freakin' scar from that too...

Iggy threw his pick to the crowd. Surprise, surprise, Emily wrestled with the other girls, coming out the winner. Fang threw his drumsticks, and Max her scarf-type-thingy. I reached up, for once thankful for my extreme height, and caught it. I waved it around, dancing for joy.

This. Night. Was. Perfect.

Max's POV

Max, you are one step closer to saving the world, the Voice murmured in my ear.

_Will you shut up for once?_

The Voice was silent as I went back to kissing Fang. Okay. So they were right. We're dating. And I'm damned proud too!

**A/N: So. Good, Bad, completely terrible? The song was originally a poem I wrote when I was listening to Face Down which is about domestic abuse. Max was singing it about Jeb, who destroyed her, pretty much, with a few words. Of course, the song is all metaphorical. Because Jeb never beat her. But still. **

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


	7. To The Top

**A/N: Here you go. Sorry for the delay. Short attention span. :P All explanations come at the end. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own MR.**

**Claimer: Do own this. Do own the song. It's called A Peek. Wrote it just for this. It's about how Jeb turned evil and hurt Max and the Flock.**

Chapter 6 - To The Top

Fang's POV

This is getting ridiculous! Everywhere we go screaming fans are three steps behind us! I've been knocked to the ground by girls five times this week. And it's only Monday! I swear, if one more girl tries to get my chest hair to sell on Ebay, I'll go berserk! It took years of eating bread crusts and checking the mirror for me to grow that!

The younger kids and Iggy though... They love it. All the attention, the adoring fangirls. Iggy especially loves the desperate, single girls throwing themselves at him. But of course, I'm spoken for. Oh boy, am I ever spoken for!

The flock finally had some down time; we found a nice secluded spot and set up camp. Though, we'll probably only have another hour or so before _they_ find us.

I pulled Max closer to me and gave her a quick kiss. Of course, she wouldn't settle for that. By the time _they_ found us, I was shirtless, shoeless, and sockless. Max was in a similar state of undress. _That_ was fun. I hope you caught the sarcasm.

That same guy–Patch?–came for Max, practically foaming at the mouth. And is that...Lissa?! Lissa came running at me, tackling me to the ground with hugs and kisses.

"Oh Nicky! I missed you so much! And then I saw you on TV and I heard the rumors that you were _with_ your sister. I just knew it wasn't true because we had something special. Nickikins!" Smooch, kissy, slurp. Gag. My. Lungs. Up.

I wrestled the red head off me and looked to help Max. From the looks of it, two guys were fighting for Max.

"Give it up, Jack!" Patch yelled.

"NEVER! MAX WILL BE MINE! I LOVE HER AND SHE LOVES ME!" As if. He seems as crazy, if not more crazy than Patch. I ran over there and solved their question. Max loves **me**. Hm. It sounds like little five year old kids fighting over who mommy loves most. I guess, in a way, we are.

After a long, hard fight, the flock and I managed to escape the evil clutches of the rabid fans. Off we flew into the setting sun.

Max's POV

Our song Look Up was on every top chart you could imagine. No, really. We were on the Top 40 Hits, Top Pop, Top Rock, Top Punk, Top Ska, Top Emo, Top Rap, Top Trance, etc. You've heard it, we dominated it. The reason was unfathomable to me. We don't even fit into half of those categories. Us mutant bird kid freaks, we're moving up in the world. I felt a sudden urge to sing and dance. What the hey, why not?

I got up and moon walked singing "NA NANANA! DA NAAA NA! DA NANA NA! CAN'T TOUCH THIS! OOOOH! CAN'T TOUCH THIS!" I froze, a deer in the headlights look painted on my reddened face. Fang stood there, trying to withhold his laughter, a VIDEO CAMERA in his hands.

_Max,_ the Voice suggested, _you might want to get that tape. And perhaps run. You're fans will be coming in 3-2-1._

I groaned. Another fun meeting with Patch and Jack. Ugh. Well they'll just have to wait to see us at the show tonight. So there. We got out of there like all get out, hoping not to lose any body parts in the process.

Jack's POV

Little did my precious Max know, I had seen her entire dance. Fang's not the only one with incredible super sneaky ninja powers.

Patch is officially my mortal enemy. He will NOT get my Max. NEVER! I hurried to the concert theater in hopes of getting there before Patch does. I deserve to be front row for my love.

SC

Max's angelic voice came over the speaker system beginning a song I hadn't heard yet.

_Have a peek into my mind_

_Take a trip through time._

_See what you fixed_

_Then ruined again._

The tuba came in on a do-dum-do-dum-do-dum thing. Nudge and Angel started doing a James Bond daaaaa-daaaa-aaaaaa-ddaaaaa thing as Fang did a simple beat.

_You're such a trickster._

_You came around _

_Making me feel better._

_Weasling your way_

_Into my heart._

Those lyrics. They get ya right there. In the heart.

_Once my trust was gained,_

_You switched your gears_

_Twisting my heart again._

Insert guitar solo here. Fang aka Screamer Dude sang/screamed the next few lines.

_My emotions are scattered_

_My hopes are tattered._

_You built me up_

_Then tore me down._

Max surprised me, and I'm sure everyone else when she joined with the screaming for the last lines.

_Congratulations, you bastard._

_I'm broken forever._

A short, but powerful song. Makes me love my Max even more.

The Voice's POV

_Max, tread carefully. You are on your way to saving the world. But there are people who will get in your way._

"Like who?" she asked me.

_It will all come to you in due time._

I ignored her other questions. Soon, my little baby girl will rid the world of the one true demon- bad music.

**A/N: Jack is Shadow the Bird Kid (from both the MR boards and Patch is from earlier chapter. I know I didn't have much, but hopefully it's still good?**

**The Voice's POV was very important. The "baby girl" thing is based on the theory a member of our school's book club has. It'll be explained in later chapters.**

**And yes, finally, we know what the world must be saved from. Bad music. Review, please?**


	8. Best Be Steppin'

**A/N: Pretty quick update, huh? Avril bashing. I liked her old music. But I think she sold out. Just don't flame me because I don't like her anymore. Sorry to any of my readers that like her. But hey. A little celeb bashing never hurt anyone. Unless it's Paul Koehler. Then I'll have to get mad. Lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Claimer: I do own SUTB**

Chapter 7 - Best Be Steppin'

Max's POV

Fame, fortune, fans, and fights. The four Fs when you're successful like us. Eh. You win some, you lose some.

Unafraid just finished up the big Canada tour tonight. I'd say it was definitely the best audience we've ever had. Mosh pits, sing alongs, _things_ (coughcoughwinkwink) thrown on the stage. Right now we're just having some down time before we head on to the UK.

A pillow flew through the air and knocked my plate of cookies to the floor. "Alright! Who threw it?" Fang had an innocent expression carefully painted on his face. Too innocent. I launched myself at him and wiggled my fingers across his sides. Uncontrollable laughter erupted from his throat.

"M-max!" -giggle- "S-stop t-tic-tickling me!" -giggle giggle-

"Apologize!" I shouted back at him.

"NEVER!"

Angel jumped in, trying to help me. But alas, Fang grabbed her bare feet and tickled them. Gazzy started in on Fang to help his sister. Iggy joined to help Gazzy and Nudge just didn't want to be left out. It was an all out tickle war.

Ah! Someone -coughIggycough- gave me a major wedgie. Oh, it's on! I started pinching his stomach in retaliation. "Yeah! Take that! There's more where that came from!"

A loud knock at the door silenced us all. "Come in," Fang said, keeping his cool.

Avril Lavigne walked in, looking very gangster/prep and extremely mad. Fun, fun, fun.

"Yo, hoes! You ruined my career!" she shouted.

"You mean the one where you sold out to be a preppy freak?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Yeah! Wait. Shut up! Just back off!"

"Guess what?"

"What? Are you gonna be a kid and say 'chicken butt?'" she mocked.

"Hey, hey! You, you! I don't like your attitude!" I sang it to the tune of her song Girlfriend.

"Hey, hey! You, you! Shut up." Wow. She really isn't so good with come-backs.

"Bring it!" She attempted to jump at me, but missed horribly and knocked Fang over. He growled and started glowing a hot pink color. He then shrunk to the size of a fairy. But hey, he was a manly fairy.

He started shouting in Tinkerbell language and flew around Avril's head. He pulled her hair and poked her eye. I think he might've mooned her too. Needless to say, she ran from the van, shrieking and screaming all the way home.

Fang glowed a deep purple and returned to normal size, though he was blushing furiously over his new not-as-manly-as-I-tried-to-make-it-sound power.

"Aww. It's okay Fang. It was almost as cool as turning into a ninja warrior." I tried soothing him.

"Yeah. It's as manly as that flute Angel has," Iggy snickered.

And so the great Avril saga ends. And we were off to the UK to continue our global tour.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness. But at least I updated. And again, sorry if you like Avril. I just felt like poking fun. Don't get mad at me for it. **

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


	9. Cliche Man

**A/N: Look. A lot is happening in my life right now. So please don't rag on me for not posting in a while. Anyway. Here. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own MaxRide or anything else you may recognize.**

**Claimer: I own everything else. Including the song. **

Chapter 8 - Cliché Man

I woke with a start, banging my head on the table I was sleeping under. Ugh, that was some strange dream. I think... Did Avril Lavigne really come here? Did Fang really turn into a fairy?

"What's wrong, Max? You look like you've seen a ghost." Fang was dressed in some black silky boxers and only black silky boxers.

"Uh, this will sound weird, but did Avril Lavigne come here? And can you turn into a fairy?"

He looked appalled that I would even suggest something so un-manly. "No! What in hell are you on?"

_Life_, I thought wryly. "I guess it was all a dream then. Avril never came in her yelling at us and you still don't have powers."

"What are you talking about? I do have a power." My eyes went wide. He hid this from us?!

"Explain," I commanded him.

"I am Cliché Man!" _Whaa?_ "I'm cliched in every way. The perfect strong and silent type. The perfect dark guy. The perfect lover. So on and so forth."

"Whaa? How's that a power?"

"Well, if I see someone with a really cliched power, I can copy it and use it as my own. Like sometimes I'm invisible. Other times I sketch a lot. And sometimes! I'm a shadow. Cool, huh?"

"Uh. Yeah, sure. Well, let's get the Flock going. We have a show to do, yeah?"

"Yes, my love," he said in a dreamy voice as he followed me. How long has he been Cliché Man?

He got the power after he read all of those horrible fanfictions where everyone is extremely out of character.

_Ew. Remind me to stay away from those sites._

Will do.

"Flock! Come on, guys. We'll be late for our concert! Don't want to keep them waiting, do we?"

"Hey, Max! I was thinking maybe we could crowd surf tonight. I mean I've read all about it and I think it would be so amazingly fun. Ooh! And then we could get a big puppy. And put a collar on it and name him Snuffles. And THEN we can buy some Cap'n Crunch and give it to the cool people in the crowd and–,"

Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth. "Shush. Just go get your fluegelhorn and get dressed. So, Max..." He slipped his arm around my shoulders. "How you doin'?"

"Ugh! What is _with_ everyone today?! Just, come on." We got on our bus and I started it up and drove to the concert arena.

Max. This concert is crucial to saving the world.

_How? And who are you and how do you know?_

It all ties in. And Maximum, this may come as a shock to you, but... I am your real father.

_Wait, what? Who are you?_

Max. I am Santa. Yes, yes. I know it's a shock. How can Santa exist? But really.

_Then why aren't I in the North Pole with you?_

I had to send you south. I couldn't raise you in that kind of environment. Then those awful scientists stole you and gave you wings! But don't worry, dear. They're all on the naughty list.

I rolled my eyes. _It makes me feel so much better knowing that the people responsible for ruining our lives won't be getting toys._

Max. When you save the world, you and your Flock can rejoin me at the North Pole.

_How do I save the world, though?_

Music, my dear, music. You are saving the world from bad music. Just a few more concerts and you will have succeeded.

_This is weird, but okay. You better be right._

I always am.

By that time, the other had already set up their equipment. I got out of the bus and started preparing. I had just wrote the song the other day. Hopefully they'll like it.

"Alright, everybody! This is a new song we just wrote! We hope you like it!" I yelled to the fans as Fang start the song off.

_Do you see this?  
Hit and miss._

I started singing, with Fang screaming in the background. The cymbals crashed as Iggy went to town on his part.__

That look in his eye  
Could make me cry

_It's eating him alive.  
The demon still thrives._

_A smile begins  
Then quickly ends_

_As I see the pain,  
See what he became._

Nudge had a solo right here. I jumped into the sea of people and did some surfing. I had them return me to the stage when my part was coming up again.

_That salty streak  
That makes him weak._

_See this boy?  
Don't make him your toy._

Together, Fang and I screamed the last parts of the song.

_He lives, he breathes  
He cries, he grieves._

_Do you see this?  
Hit and miss._

_You made him what he is  
With that final death kiss._

The crowd went wild, screaming for more and jumping around. Ah, the life of a rockstar.

- - - - - - - - - -

The show had finally ended. Right now, we're just chilling backstage until I feel like driving us back to the hotel.

"Guys, the Voice let loose some information earlier."

"What was it, Max?" Angel asked.

"First off, the Voice is Santa. And my dad. We have to save the world from bad music. Then and only then, we can go live with my dad at the North Pole."

Every eye went wide. I agree completely. And I thought being part bird was complicated enough! But no! Let's throw Santa Claus in there.

**A/N: Haha. I felt like making fun of all those fanfics that make Fang so... Ugh. This entire story is about making fun of something. XD Anyway. Hope you liked it.**

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


	10. Making History

**A/N: Alrighty! I am updating and it hasn't been two months. Everyone stop what you're doing and gasp in shock! Okay. Now that that's out of our way, let's move on, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or anything else you may recognize.**

**Claimer: I do own everything else.**

**Copyright: All the songs/poems have been copyrighted to me by The International Library of Poetry. So now, you REALLY can't steal it. HAH!**

**Warning: Very briefly making fun of the severe Valley Girl Max I've seen in fics.**

Chapter 9 - Making History

Fang's POV

Our biggest concert ever was tonight. It was in a special arena built just for the occasion. People from all over the world were coming to the sold-out event. I was pacing back and forth, waiting for Max to finish up the lyrics to our new song. Everyone else got the music down-pat last week. But Max just _had_ to procrastinate with writing the words.

I looked over to her as she started muttering to herself. Looking over her shoulder, I saw what she had so far.

_It's cute how you think I'm content.  
Is your mind completely bent?  
It's cute how you ignore my hollow laugh.  
To do that, you must be daft._

_It's cute how you think my smile is true.  
You are just a fool.  
It's cute how you think I'm okay.  
What? Were you just born today?_

_It's cute how your world is full of rainbows and butterflies.  
How easily the real world is denied!  
It's cute how you pretend to care.  
But we both know, I'm a burden you won't bear._

"Ugh! Faaang! Help me. I can't think of the last two lines. Everything else I have just doesn't pop." I thought hard, re-reading what she had so far. In a lot of our songs I've had to help her out with just one or two lines. And usually, those were the lines we ended up screaming.

Just as I was about to give up, a lightbulb appeared over my head (figuratively, of course). I grabbed the pen and wrote the final lines down on the paper.

_It's cute how I thought you were my friend.  
My delusion has come to its end._

"That's perfect, Fang! Thank you!"

I smirked. Fang to the rescue. "No problem. But come on. We don't want to be late for this. Remember? Your dad said that this is it."

"We're making history now, huh?" I smiled. Who knew? We just might go down in the history books for this one.

"Flock! Buckle up, we're heading out!" I called as I got behind the wheel of our bus. After nearly an hour of my flawless driving and the Flock's complaints, I pulled up at the back door and we started to unload.

Max's POV

Locked and loaded, we were just waiting for our opening band, Silverstein, to finish up. They were one of the few bands I got all fanatic about. I mean, just listen to them. And take a good long look at the drummer, Paul Koehler. One word: gorgeous. Though Fang likes to bug me about him and tell me Paul looks like a beagle.

Max, Dad warned. Focus!

_Yeah, yeah._

The echo of the cymbal died down as I went on stage to help them clear their set. Nearly swooning over every hot guy I saw, I finally made it over to them just as the last piece of equipment was carried off. Oh well. I, still like, totally got to see Paul's butt. Like, oh em gee.

Max! This is no time to ogle Mr. Koehler's backside. Pay attention; Fang's ready to start the new song!

_Whoa. How did I miss all the stuff getting over here? _

You wouldn't even believe me if I told you. Just get to the mic and sing!

"Hey! Thanks for coming out to see us, guys. We have another new song that we really hope you'll enjoy. Just thanks for supporting us!"

We played through our show flawlessly. Thankfully, the security guards made sure the fans didn't try to attack us on stage. Again.

- - - - - - - - - -- ----

Our show last night was a hit. Every newspaper and magazine you've ever heard of had it on their front page. The critics say that it was the most phenomenal thing since sliced bread!

This morning Fang tossed me a book he found about music legends. We were number one! How did the book even get published so soon?

Max, you're so close to saving the world.

_Really? How close?_

A few days away. Just keep it up. One more new song should push you to the top of every chart and finally eliminate all the bad music in the world.

_Thank God it's nearly over!_

**A/N: There. We have one more chapter left. That should be out sometime soon. I'm personally not too fond of this chapter, but eh. I'll let you guys decide. **

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


	11. Saving The World At Last

**A/N: This is the end, my friends. It's been a blast writing for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or anything else you may recognize.**

**Claimer: I own the plot.**

**Copyright: I do have a copyright on every song. Do not steal.**

Chapter 10 - Saving The World At Last

Max's POV

Here we all are, standing just backstage waiting for our opening act to finish up. This was our final now or never moment. We've worked hard on this for weeks. Hopefully, it will be just enough.

"Does everyone have their 'special' instruments?" I asked as I counted heads, making sure no one ran off with a case of nerves.

I got various 'yeahs' and 'mhms' as the crowd started chanting our names. Okay, Max, chill. You can do this. You've done it dozens of times before.

Max... I have something to tell you before you go on.

_Oh, no. What?_

I'm not Santa.

_You've been lying to me?!_

Well, yes. But it was all in good fun. My real name is Gabriel Alexander Boothe. 

_Are you even my father?_

Yes, Max, I am. But I'm a jokester at heart. I just couldn't resist.

_You are so cruel. _

I know, dear. But hurry up. It's time.

I took a deep breath and ran out on stage, followed by Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. Cheers erupted all around the stadium.

"Are you ready to rock tonight?!"

"YEAH!!!!" they called back to me.

I looked back to Angel, who got her determined face on. I nodded to Fang for him to start the song as I signaled for everyone else to switch the buttons on their instruments.

You see, the nifty thing about having two crazy inventors and a mind-controlling six-year-old is that they have the capability to create this machine for mass mind control. What'd I tell you, cool, huh? So our instruments all had this device in them. Do you understand the button pushing and such now? Good, I'd hoped so.

_Oh dearie me._

_Come look and see!_

_We've made it so far now._

_The critics all say 'WOW!'_

The audience stood stock-still and hung on my every word. For once, Iggy and Gazzy's evil genius could be put to good use!

_We defied the odds they stacked on us_

_And made it to that oneway ticket to fame._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_It's a oneway ticket, a oneway ticket to fame!_

Oh, but damn my ability to write songs! That chorus line has been stuck in my head all day.

_You buy our albums and come to our shows_

_Just like we were never average Joes._

_We've got our oneway ticket, our oneway ticket to fame!_

_We top the charts_

_And cover the 'zines._

_'Cause we finally have our ticket to fame._

_We have our oneway ticket, our oneway ticket to fame!_

The subliminal messages Angel sent out took effect as the song ended and everyone filed out and marched straight to the White House. Thank goodness we pulled our unlimited amount of strings and got to have our concert at The Mall.

Our mind waves had reached as far as the secret service workers. With their help, our little army reached the president at last.

"Mr. President. Stop the war. Stop the death. Stop the murder. Save our planet! Listen to your people!" They continued to chant as the group cornered our leader.

"Security!" he called out. "Stop these crazy people!"

"No, President. It's you who is the crazy one. You are wasting our money and driving this country on a road of no return. Stop the madness!" The people closest to him hovered menacingly over his shaking body.

"Okay, okay! I'll do whatever you want, just don't kill me!"

Thanks to Angel, the president kept his promise after the mob left. A little manipulation never hurt anyone.

SC

The sound of one hand clapping made me whirl around.

"Max!"

"Do I know you?" _I don't think I know anyone that looks like male version of me..._

"Maximum, I'm your father. I've come to bring you all home. You finally saved the world, sweetheart!"

"Home...?"

"Yes! Not the North Pole, though I'm sure that would be nice. Come now, it's just a short flight to our island."

"Flight?!"

"Yes. You see, I was the first avian/human hybrid. The whitecoats thought I had died in a cleverly planned explosion. Well, go on. Get the rest of them. I want you all to have the life you never got a chance to live."

I have a father. And he's just like us! Maybe there is some force out there that finally had Life shift in our favor. Or maybe all it took was a little mind control and a lot of good music.

**A/N: -Wipes sweat from brow- Whew. Glad it's over. I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter. The thank you page will be up tomorrow. **

**And just so you know, I now have my own song stuck in my head. It had better be worth it. -Glares-**

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


	12. Thank You Note

**You all have been wonderful. I don't think I've gotten many flames on this. Thank you for all your encouragement and support.**

**People who reviewed once:**

-filmmakersdream

-Fang's penpal

-Captain Kangaroo

-S.B. Kathrine

-The Queen of Aces

-Aqua

-turtlelover523

-Blue715

-Binky

-Chatty Chick

-Uzumaki Nekkyo

-hyper.much911

-XxfallenxfakexX

-Cheshire Max

-Insane Winged Girl

-acavoo

-Feral Candy Cane

-tangledshadows

-Max

-TheWingedAlchemist

-Hannah

-Tony

-bella2

-THISxHOUSExISxNOTxAxHOME

-BluvsE4everandever-xoxo

-xxCecilia

-QuEeNoFwHiNiNg

-fangsgrl676

-cutiepie1993

-Black-Leviathan

-moon lady13

-vicki

-angel hottie 18

-Shamed Shadow

-Priestess Kohana

-fan-girls2.0

-klh1773

-BecomingNumbForever

-silverchakrawolf

-i love fang so much it's scary

-RogueSummersLover

-CynicalInkSlinger

-KITTY

-She-Magus

-bkleanne

-u

-I'll have some stupid cliche

-maximum-calories

-Guitar Blonde

-ClaudiaDeLioncourt

-Faxness-Fan48

-N.C FIREFIGHTER-CHICK

-superbeaner

-Lady Pendragon

-siaya

**People who reviewed twice:**

-Yascarocks

-DarkBlade98

-Flooj

-RAVEN-OF-THE-NIGHT

-CrimsonScarz

-Callie Noelle

-XIrishXDreamerX

-I'm The Almight Spell Check

-notrealname

-.missy.skye.

-Dreamer-MRAF

-Hailstones - Lehnee, thank you, thank you, thank you. You probably don't even know how much you've helped me and talked me down. I love you! XD

-Shrimps of Mass Destruction

-Niffty One

-faxnessrocks

-fang-is-yummy

-roughdiamond5

-Maximum Ride all the way

-Itaru

-hxcb

-Anonymous

**People who reviewed three times:**

-da archer

-amberdark

-RavensMeanMuder

-The Midnights Sun

-Aqua279

-Evil Angel of DOOM

-Myrah

-ihrtbks

-MaxRideObsessed

-blackwingsofdoom

-EndlessHope

-maximumlovr

-magicmehome

-cat-head21

**People who reviewed four times:**

-God's servent

-TheLadyKnightOfTortallan

-cherrychick - THANK YOU! You have helped me clear the writer's block on so many occasions. Thank you!

-Lu Lu

-violetpurple14

-Wait For The Stars

**People who reviewed five times:**

-marie47

-iluvzuzu

-SamanthaFantasyFan

-cloud64

**People who reviewed six times:**

-Alledaria

-Supergirrl

-AirGirl Phantom

**People who reviewed seven times:**

-vampirewings6

**And our review winner is...:**

Mew-Sahara

**With nine reviews. (Not that it was a contest. XD)**

**Thank you one and all who reviewed and read this story. It means a lot to me that you took the time to do so. **

**105 names on that list. Wow. I didn't expect it to be that much. But it is. So thanks to all of you. Coming home to read your reviews was the highlight of my day.**

**And so, I bid you adieu.**

**-EdwardAddict**


End file.
